Intimacy
Intimacy is an American chain that specializes in difficult to find bra sizes. The chain has 18 locations across the continental United States, typically near large urban centers. Bras Intimacy carries an array of sizes, boasting "90 bra sizes (from A to K cup) and custom alterations".[http://myintimacy.com My Intimacy]. Bras up to size 52K can be special ordered. Locations Intimacy currently has 18 locations. check their site now as many have closed- rigbyandpeller.com *Scottsdale, Arizona *Los Angeles, California (2 locations) *San Diego, California *Miami, Florida *Atlanta, Georgia *Chicago, Illinois *Oak Brook, Illinois *Boston, Massachusetts *Troy, Michigan *Paramus, New Jersey *Garden City, New York *New York, New York (2 locations) *King of Prussia, Pennsylvania *Dallas, Texas *Houston, Texas *McLean, Virginia Reviews 900 N. Michigan Avenue, Chicago, IL See more reviews at: ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was correctly sized at this store ::I was able to try on my real size ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 30GG ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 30B-46HH ::Comments about store experience: : They don't use measuring tape here, relying instead on their knowledge of size ranges and breast shape. They are good at fitting you by basically eyeballing it, and they will bring you the size they think you are as well as sizes around it and base your choice on what fits as well as your comfort level. They also know that not all brands are consistent with sizing, and once they have figured out your size, they will bring you whatever size you take in the particular brand you are trying on. ::Bra fitting experience: ::My fitter's name was Annitra ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel super comfortable (5 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : Annitra is sweet and very helpful. She is not there to judge, and she makes me feel very comfortable. ---- 160 Oakbrook Center, Oak Brook, IL See more reviews at: ::Store experience: ::I was not allowed to browse the store on my own; a fitter was required to grab items ::I was not sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 34GG/H ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 2 out of 5 ::I don't remember what the overall size range this store carried ::Comments about store experience: : Rude Staff, forced me into bustiers that didn't fit properly instead of saying they were out of stock ::Bra fitting experience: ::I don't remember the name of my fitter ::I would not recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was moderately knowledgeable (3 out of 5) ::My fitter was super pushy (5 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel not at all comfortable (1 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : Distracted ---- ::Store experience: ::I was not allowed to browse the store on my own; a fitter was required to grab items ::I was incorrectly sized at this store ::The reason I was incorrectly sized was because: Didn't use a measuring tape ::I was able to try on my real size ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 38G ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 ::The overall size range this store carried was: 30-44ish, A-K, I think ::Comments about store experience: : Fitter originally put me in a 36E, which was excruciating. : I came back after finding my ABTF size, and she insisted she'd put me in a 36G to begin with. (I have notes and text messages to the contrary...) Insisted that all bras had the same wire shape. Kept arguing with me. Kept trying to put me in Fantasie bras, even though I'd tried on six of them that didn't fit. ::Bra fitting experience: ::I don't remember the name of my fitter ::I would not recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was not at all knowledgeable (1 out of 5) ::My fitter was super pushy (5 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel not at all comfortable (1 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : Put me in a bra size I can't actually wear without pain (36E), and then when I came back to try on 38Gs, insisted that was the size she'd told me in the first place. ---- 100 Huntington Ave, Boston :Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was incorrectly sized at this store ::Incorrect fitting was caused by not measuring me ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 30-32 C-D ::I was allowed to try the size I wanted ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 ::The overall size range the store carried was: 30+ A-K ::Comments about store experience: : Although my fitter didn't bring me any 30Ds, she was very polite and positive. I didn't feel awkward around her at all, even though I was standing in front of her topless. She didn't criticize me for wanting to try on a different size than the ones she was putting me in. ::Bra fitting experience: ::The name of my fitter was Morgan ::I might recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was somewhat knowledgeable (3 out of 5) ::My fitter was slightly pushy (2 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel quite comfortable (4 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : She was not overly pushy and she tried to listen to my requests. ---- ::Store experience: ::I was not allowed to browse the store on my own; a fitter was required to grab items ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 32DD/34D ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 2 out of 5 ::The overall size range the store carried was: B-F ::Comments about store experience: : While the women who helped me were fantastic, their return policy BLOWS. You can't actually get a return - you can only exchange or get store credit. And to top it off all of their prices are marked up. ::Bra fitting experience: ::The name of my fitter was Amanda ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was quite knowledgeable (4 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel a bit uncomfortable (2 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : She was so kind and really tried to work with my monetary restraints References Category:Retailers Category:American Category:Bra retailers Category:Offline retailers